


Deathbed

by chaosu



Series: Random Drabbles [16]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosu/pseuds/chaosu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in this state, he thinks about other's conditions. And she regrets wishing this on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deathbed

Characters: Cyan Sung Sun, Hisagi Shuuhei

* * *

"W-what happened?" Sun-sun said as she went in the medical tent. There was a lot of blood, and it's metallic smell was making her want to heave. But she needed to come, Hisagi asked her to come. She was not sure what he was planning now, but whatever it was, she wasn't falling for it. An aide motioned for her to come, as she carefully walked around. The people were in frenzy. Everyone had something to do, and actually it even seemed to Sun-sun that they lacked people. Even the elder children that Hisagi had saved were already helping the doctors and nurses around. They were carrying buckets of water, supplies and what not around. She frowned. What truly happened? She knew Hisagi would not let the children in the medical tents... but... why? "Where's the captain? He needs to explain!"

"Please come quickly," the aide said grabbing the girl's elbow, maneuvering her to a shrouded corner of the tent. "He's been asking for you." The lady looked at him confused, not sure what to make out of his words. The man frowned and lifted the shroud to admit her in.

The sight shocked her. And for once, she remembered, he was human too, not the cold terrifying war machine that she often see him as. He was there lying in the cot, pale but still breathing. He looked up at her and tried to smiled, but it ended up as a wince. "W-what happened?"

"A very grave mistake," he grimaced. "A lot of my men... lost their lives. I shouldn't have gone there too boldly. It was my mistake. I should ask an apology to my men." He gritted his in frustration.

Sun -sun sighed as she came closer to him. She really had to admire the man. His sense of responsibility was amazing. Even from the edge of his death bed, he was still thinking about his men. Her eyes widened at the damage that had been done on Hisagi. The blanket was almost soaked through with blood. She could see the man's eyes shift its focus. She had seen that look before and she didn't like it. She had seen those eyes from a dying man. No, he couldn't leave them. Where would they go without him? "Is it that bad?" he asked, with an awkward chuckle.

"Huh?"

"Please don't lie," he said. "You see, my men won't tell me the truth. But, I see it in their eyes." Sun-sun looked around and noticed the men's look for the first time; they looked lost, like puppies without masters.

"I'm no doctor," Sun-sun replied, also unwilling to answer. However, she felt that she owed it to the man to tell the truth. "But, yes, I think it's that bad." Hisagi nodded taking it in. "I was going to ask if you were fine, but never mind."

"Always trust Sun-sun to bring in the sarcasm," Hisagi chuckled. "You know, I can't feel my arms."

Sun-sun frowned and held his hand. "Is this better?"

Hisagi nodded. "It's warmer now," he smiled. "Hey, have I told you my name? It's Shuuhei Hisagi. Can I have yours?" The men looked at him sadly. And she realized that they had decided that he has become delirious. "Please?"

"It's Sun-sun Shen. Tell me Hisagi, are you married?"

He chuckled. "I don't and didn't have the time to get married. I was drafted early. I suppose I'll find one when the war is over. And please call me Shuuhei. I prefer to be called by my first name. Once this war is over, I'll look for a suitable husband for you to marry. I'll make sure those children will have an education, and a home they can call their own." He smiled again. "Don't worry. I keep my promises." Sun-sun nodded. "Your hand really feels so warm, and I feel so cold."

"Listen to me, Shuuhei," Sun-sun said frustrated. He was talking nonsense now, and she was afraid. No, he couldn't die. "I'll follow you to hell if you don't keep your promises, so you'd better, or you'll see the demon that is me."

Hisagi chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't die. I'm tougher than that," he teased. "When I'm better, I'll buy you some clothes and treat you to the most expensive restaurant I can afford." He chuckled some more. "You are no demon, Miss Sun-sun; you are a tenshi. I'm sure the man who captures you heart will be lucky."

"The question is," Sun-sun replied, "will I be lucky with him?"

Hisagi frowned. "That's why I'm going to look for a suitable husband. I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise you. I'll kill anyone who dares try and hurt you. You are a very beautiful lady, and anyone who does not see that is either blind or a fool." He smiled, dazzling her. She had hated that smile, but now it was a beacon of light, a hope so fragile that it might break with a single breath, a single dying breath. "Thanks for coming over. You should rest now, and make sure the children don't see this." She nodded as she swept out of the area, eyes misty with tears. Never in her life did she ask for something so deeply with her her heart. She had never sought for something more than now. So many times she had cursed him to die in battle... but now, now she couldn't bring herself to be happy.


End file.
